


Zahorí

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus predicciones siempre habían sido acertadas. Ella lo sabía. Cuando era niña no las cuestionaba, simplemente las dejaba ser. No fue hasta que tuvo que anunciar la muerte de alguien querido que se dio cuenta de que no quería nada de eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zahorí

Sus predicciones siempre habían sido acertadas. Ella lo sabía. Cuando era niña no las cuestionaba, simplemente las dejaba ser. No fue hasta que tuvo que anunciar la muerte de alguien querido que se dio cuenta de que no quería nada de eso, la primera vez que lo cuestionó.

Porque si las predicciones eran posibles, se dijo, debía existir una causa. ¿Por qué motivo alguien o algo le otorgaría semejante don a una persona? La respuesta, ya de joven, le llegó como si de una de sus tantas profecías se tratase: Para que pudiera ser evitado.

De otra forma no tenían razón de ser.

Sin embargo Shirley pocas veces pudo evitar las desgracias. Supo que miles de piratas llegarían a la isla Gyojin arrasando con todo, supo que la guerra de Marineford se desataría sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo y supo también que Shirohige moriría marcando una era. ¿Y de qué le sirvió saber todo eso? De nada.

Se sumió en su propia impotencia y, desde entonces, nunca más quiso predecir el futuro. No tenía sentido si no iba a poder hacer nada al respecto.

Muchos osaban envidiarle y no comprendían cuan oscuro, inmanejable y fatídico era su don; ni siquiera ella comprendía a la perfección las reglas que regían el misterioso mundo de la adivinación.

A veces es preferible la ignorancia, que anhelar la amargura de la indiferencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así lo fuera yo sería un joven japonés, mangaka, lleno de dinero, y no lo soy. Todo de Oda.


End file.
